The Promises We Make
by ReelTreble
Summary: This is an entry for Holly-Mae Clarissa's TMI contest. An old acquaintance of Magnus Bane has come back after centuries of being thought to be dead. She wants something very important that only Magnus can give her, and she will do anything to get what she wants. This is a Malec story and is set after City of Glass so there may be some spoilers.


This is an entry for Holly-Mae Clarissa's TMI contest.

Author: ReelTreble

Summary: An old acquaintance of Magnus Bane has come back after centuries of being thought to be dead. She wants something very important that only Magnus can give her, and she will do anything to get what she wants.

Pairing: Malec

Time Frame: Set after City of Glass.

* * *

The Promises We Make:

Shouts echoed in the distance, bouncing off the cracked decaying walls. A lone figure rushed down a dark hallway in an old abandoned warehouse. The smell in the air was musty and wet coming from the small pools of water gathered on the concrete floor from the leaking roof. Suddenly the lone figure's deep blue designer boots slammed into one of the many puddles, splashing dirty water up the man's tight navy pants and making him slip. Cursing loudly Magnus Bane righted his body; pulled the collar of his purple pea coat higher and continued running frantically down the dark hallway.

The air around the warlock crackled with his barely contained magic as glowing blue sparks danced around his restless flexing fingers. The warlock ran as if lives depended on his speed, and in this case the life of the most important person in the world to Magnus Bane did depend on this frantic search. Alec Lightwood has been missing for three weeks now. His lovely, shy, beautiful, and strong Alexander has been in her hands for three weeks. And Magnus blames himself. If he had just given in to her demands in the first place he and Alec would be home having a nice dinner that neither of them could cook and talking or about their day. The worried warlock would not be traipsing through yet another rat infested warehouse hoping that this time his tracking spell worked and that the witch, Katrina was still unaware his presence.

Magnus burst through a battered looking door at the end of the hall and looked around, letting his eyes adjusted to the low lighting. He felt his stomach drop and very slowly crossed the dimly lit room, willing away the tears that threatened to fall from his unique catlike eyes. The warlock reached out with a slightly trembling hand and brushed his fingers over a pair of chains that hung from the wall. He felt wetness as he brush the cold metal; looking down Magnus saw blood smeared across his fingertips.

The blood was still wet; looking up sharply the warlock saw the faint glowing outline of a recent portal on the wall next to him. Fury boiled beneath Magnus's chest; he just missed them! Magnus shook with rage and without warning an uncontrollable surge of magic burst from the warlock, ripping the door off its hinges and sending it crashing across the room with a loud thud. He failed to save the one he loved again.

"I'm sorry Alexander." Magnus whispered to the empty room and dropped to his knees by the hanging handcuffs that recently held his beloved Alexander captive.

Closing his eyes the warlock tried to get his shaky uneven breathing under control. With each failed rescue attempt Magnus's resolve to not give in to her demands slipped further and further away. He would give anything to have his Alexander back. He would give his life, soul and singlehandedly bring hell on earth if it meant he could feel Alexander's warm breath on his neck as they slept, see the adorable blush that flushed his face whenever he was embarrassed or look into his breathtaking blue eyes again. The only thing stopping the warlock from doing so was a promise he made to the one he loved; a promise he would keep.

_"Magnus, can you promise me something?" Alec asked quietly with his back facing Magnus, dressed fully in shadowhunter gear. _

_"What's that darling?" Magnus purred as he walked closer to Alec, resting his hands on his waist when he reached the boy. Alec turned around and faced his boyfriend, biting his lower lip nervously hesitating with his words. Alec looked up into Magnus's gold and green eyes, rimmed with thick dark eyeliner and said in a rush. "I need you to promise me that no matter what happens; you won't give her what she wants." _

_Magnus stared back almost getting lost in his boyfriend's mesmerizing blue eyes and smirked. "I can assure you there is no need for such a promise. Her threats are empty and they always have been. Trust me as long as I have anything to say about it she won't touch you; she won't even come near you. I would never let anything happen to you, silly Nephilim." _

_Alec sighed and looked away briefly before returning his gaze to the warlock. "Mags, just promise me...please." _

_"Alright…I swear it. I will not give that witch what she wants; no matter what happens…unless of course she touches my wardrobe. You know how I feel about my clothes Alexander." _

_The corner of Alec's mouth lifted into a half-smile. "Good, because I would hate for the world to end just because of me." _

_"There is no world without you." Magnus said back sincerely without pause or hesitation. _

_A small blush crept up the shadowhunter's cheeks. "Uh Magnus, I'm pretty sure the rest of the world might disagree with you on that."_

_"Oh darling you should know by now," Magnus said in a gently voice and placed his hands on either side of Alec's face, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "I don't care what the rest of the world thinks." The warlock finished his words with a short but sweet kiss and pulled back to look at the shocked face of his wonderful boyfriend. _

_Alec felt his heartbeat quicken with the sincerity of Magnus's words and had to physically shake his head to clear the blissful haze that was taking over his mind. He looked down at his cellphone and curse quietly before stepping away from his boyfriend. _

"_We need to get going. Everyone is going to be waiting for us." Alec said quickly and tried to distract himself from the empty feeling that settled in his chest from the missing warmth of Magnus's body, by grabbing a few more knives and placing them in his weapons belt. _

_The shadowhunter made his way to the bedroom door, but before he could open it he turned back to a pouting Magnus. _

"_What's wrong?" Alec asked in a worried tone. _

"_That was an extremely inadequate goodbye kiss." The dark-haired warlock teased as he leaned against their canopy bed with a smirk. _

_Alec laughed, shaking his head slightly while opening the door. "Tell you what. I promise I'll make up for it with our next hello kiss." _

"_Oh; really?" Magnus hummed as he took a step closer to Alec, but the shadowhunter was already walking out the door. Magnus chuckled when he saw the deep crimson blush trailing up Alec's retreating neck. _

The sound of several footsteps; some with the clicking of heels broke Magnus from his memory of the last time he saw Alexander. Later that day Katrina attacked with dozens of rogue downworlders at her command, almost sending Jace into a coma and stealing Alec away from his family during the chaos. The warlock couldn't count how many times since Alec has been taken that he has relived that memory, or how many times since that day he has regretted making that promise to his lovely shadowhunter.

Loudly the rest of the small rescue party slid to a halt in the room, weapons raised and all of them ready for a fight. Jace was the first to burst into the room, his golden frantically searching eyes were framed by obvious dark circles. His blond hair clung to his sweat-covered forehead and he had a seraph blade gripped in one hand while his other arm was wrapped up tightly in a sling.

"WHAT THE HELL, BANE?! We thought you-"

"Did you find him?! Where is he?!" Isabelle asked desperately and looked around the small gloomy room for a moment before her dark eyes settled on the warlock. "They're not here."

Magnus shook his head sadly, "No, but they were." He said as he made a wide sweeping motion toward the hanging handcuffs on the wall he was standing in front of.

Isabelle stepped forward hesitantly with Simon a step behind her.

Clary slipped up next to Jace and placed a gently hand on his shoulder for support; support she knew he would never admit to needing and watched Isabelle carefully.

Isabelle silently crossed the distance to the wall Magnus had pointed to and absently used her hand to flip the ends of her long dark brown hair that was held tightly in a ponytail off of her shoulder. When she reached the wall the young female shadowhunter dropped to the grimy floor and inspected the metal cuffs without a word.

"How long?" Simon's voice abruptly broke through the quiet room causing everyone to look at him. "I mean…by how much did we miss them this time?"

Magnus looked at Simon with dull tired eyes, "When I came in I could still see the outline of a recent portal on the wall…we just missed them."

No one spoke; everyone digesting the information somberly when suddenly _For Your Entertainment _by Adam Lambert shattered the silence that had fallen over the gathered group. Magnus looked down at his phone and saw Alec's name flash across the caller ID, making the warlock clenched his jaw.

Before he could answer his phone Jace's voice suddenly said, trying to lighten the mood. "Does anyone else find it disturbing, that's his ringtone for Alec?"

"Jace!" Clary hissed and elbowed the blonde.

The blow to his side didn't bother the young shadowhunter who just continued speaking. "Could you change it...at least until this situation is dealt with? I don't need a tour of your dirty mind, especially when it comes to you and my brother's extracurricular activities."

"What's wrong Blondie? You don't like this song for Alexander's ring? I think it fits quite nicely. You should hear the ringtone I have for you." Magnus said with a wink seeming to latch on desperately to the mood change.

Jace opened his mouth to reply but the warlock didn't give him a chance and swiftly answered the call. "Katrina, if you continue to use Alexander's phone I may have to charge you for using up his minutes."

"Oh Magnus, I don't think your little shadowhunter minds very much. Though, he does seem to be distressed that you've missed us again. Such a shame; I know your dear Alexander would have loved to see you Magnus…he screams out your name every day."

Magnus's anger flared and his knuckles whitened from the strength of his crushing grip on his cellphone. When he calmed down enough to answer, he spoke in a low dangerous tone, "I will find you Katrina and I will make you pay for every mark I find and every pain you have inflected on Alexander." The warlock threatened.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to an old friend. No matter, on to business. Tell me Magnus, have you reconsidered my offer yet?" The witch's voice was sweet and cheerful, as if she was discussing the weather and not the fate of someone's life.

Magnus hesitated for a moment. It would be so easy to say yes to her, but before Magnus could even consider giving in to Katrina he heard Alec's voice in his head reminded him of his promise. "The answered is still no and it will always be no!" he growled.

"I don't understand why you're being so difficult. I thought you cared about the little shadowhunter."

"I care about him more than you will ever know or understand you soulless witch!"

"Oh Magnus don't be so dramatic!" Katrina chuckled before turning serious again. "If you care about your Alexander so much, then why are you doing this to him? Why are you letting him go through this torture when you can so easily save him? All you have to do is give me The Book of The White. I have already told you I would let you and your beloved shadowhunter go live your lives together and you would never hear from me again. Is the book really worth more than the life and soul of someone you hold so dear?"

"I will not give you The Book of The White so you can destroy the world and enslave everyone who opposes you!"

The phone connection was quiet for a moment before Katrina spoke with barely contained anger. "Well I suppose you need more time to think about it. Oh and no more games; you won't be able to track the shadowhunter anymore. If you want him all you have to do is agree to my deal. Call me when you realize that there is no other way out of this. But understand that my patience is wearing thin Bane and I have never done well when bored. You know the number." An audible click signaled that the call was cut off as the witch hung up on the extremely upset warlock.

* * *

"We have to do something! This stupid witch has been doing angel knows what to my big brother for a month!"

"I'm trying Isabelle! Don't you think I want to find Alexander?! None of my tracking spells are working anymore… she's blocked us somehow. Don't you understand…I CAN'T find him."

"Let me try the tracking rune again, maybe I can find him."

"Jace, NO! Last time you tried the tracking rune it almost killed you!"

"Well we have to do something, Clary! He's my brother! I can't just give up on him!"

"I'm not saying to give up on him. How could you think I would mean that?"

"What if we just give her what she wants?"

"Are you insane Simon?!"

"Yeah Vampire, what honestly goes on in that completely empty head of yours?!"

"Don't talk to him like that Jace! He's just trying to help."

"Well he's not doing a very good job of it!"

"No, maybe the daylighter is right."

"WHAT?!" Jace, Isabelle and Clary all shouted at Magnus at the same time while Simon looked at the warlock with a confused expression on his face.

Magnus paced back and forth across his cluttered living room rubbing soothing circles on his temples, trying to relieve his pounding headache. Various spellbooks and maps lay scattered throughout the usually stylish and clean apartment in some type of ordered chaos.

"Well, maybe not completely right. We can't give her the book, but we can make her think we are." Magnus answered absently, his mind too busy thinking to not be distracted.

"Would that really work? Wouldn't she know it's not the real book when she sees it?" Clary asked carefully.

Magnus scuffed, "Obviously we would bring the real book and just not let her actually have it."

"No, we can't risk it; Alec wouldn't want us to." Isabelle said miserably and continued to nervously wrap and un-wrap her whip, needing to keep her hands busy.

Jace who had been tracing the parabatai rune on his arm for the entire conversation jumped to his feet and swiftly crossed the room to kneel in front of Isabelle sitting on the ocean blue armchair.

"I don't care what Alec wants! He never thinks about his own wellbeing; he's always putting others before himself. It's up to us to save him Iz."

Magnus soundlessly crossed the room to stand just behind a still kneeling Jace. "We just need to lure Katrina out; we need to be in the same room as her and Alexander so we can save him. We can't save him if we can't find him. I swear to you Isabelle, that witch will not get her hands on The Book of The White." Magnus promised confidently.

"This is the only option left to us. Agreed?" Jace said and looked around the room at everyone in turn. And after seeing all of their nods of approval he shifted his eyes to the warlock his brother would gladly die for and saw determination shining clearly back at him. Jace may not have always liked The High Warlock of Brooklyn and angel knows he would never admit it out loud, but Magnus has been the best thing to have ever happened to his parabatai. And Jace knew just by looking into the warlocks determined eyes that he would do anything to bring Alec back home from this.

"Make the call." Jace's voice rumbled and Magnus didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

As Magnus slowly made his way through an old dust-covered waiting room the warlock felt a shiver tickle his spine as he thought of the building's history. Katrina had said to meet her alone at this small abandoned hospital. The hospital was shut down decades ago because it was found that the doctors were doing unnecessary treatments on their patients, in most cases the treatments were considered torturous. And Magnus never wanted to associate a horrible place like this with Alexander ever again.

Katrina was always one for theatrics and throughout the seventy years the warlock knew the witch Magnus remembers her saying many times, "The setting for your story is everything, Magnus. Remember that for always and eternity." Well, Magnus did not like this setting at all; it screamed sinister. But that is not the only reason The High Warlock of Brooklyn didn't approve of this building for the exchange. For Magnus the biggest problem the hospital brings is its size, being far too large with too many rooms for the small rescue party to be able to control the area.

The rhythmic clicking of Magnus's heels against the dirty linoleum floor bounced off the hospital's age-stained walls. His unique eyes accented with dark green and sparkled eye-shadow were scanning the waiting room rapidly. He paced in front of what used to be the reception desk impatiently as his expensive designer watch clicked ten minutes past the agreed meeting time. Anxiety tightened Magnus's chest and the weight of the ancient spellbook tucked carefully in his coat pocket intensified with each minute that passed. For a moment Magnus thought of calling Jace to see if he or the others had seen anything he may have missed as they silently followed him in the shadows. But before he could his phone rang out loudly, shattering the deathly quiet waiting room.

"Katrina, I thought we had a deal! Where are you?" Magnus snarled into his phone the moment he answered.

"Relax Magnus…I just wanted to make sure you really did come alone. I'm sure you would have called for backup by now if you had anyone else with you…you never were very patient when it came to people you care about. We're in room 169 just down the hall." The witch said with glee.

Magnus took a deep breath to try to calm his racing heart before striding purposely to his destination. As soon as Magnus turned the corner he knew which room he was heading to. The hallway was blanketed by darkness except for one room at the end of the hall with its lights on and door cracked open, releasing a beam of light that stretched across the length of the hallway.

Magnus swiftly but cautiously rushed toward the guiding light, reaching the door he slowly pushed it fully open with the tips of his fingers and peered inside. His heart stopped…Alec was strapped to an exam chair in the middle of the brightly lit room. The young shadowhunter's unconscious body was held in place by two large thick straps secured across his legs and chest. But the strap at his chest was not thick enough to hide the terrible damage that had been done there. Various magical symbols and curses were carved cruelly over Alec's shirtless upper body; his extremely pale skin amplifying the contrast of the blood.

Magnus's eyes continued to trail over Alec's still form and noticed that while his body was held to the chair by straps his wrists were bound together by a pair of magical cuffs; etched into the metal a faintly glowing symbol to ensure pain to the captive if they were to try to escape. From the doorway Magnus could see that above the metal cuffs Alec's wrists were rubbed raw and his left wrist was clearly broken. The sight of the strong boy in such a vulnerable state was so appalling that Magnus could barely register the shaky uneven rise and fall of his lover's chest.

Without a thought Magnus rushed to Alec's side and hesitated for only a moment, unsure of where to touch the young shadowhunter that wouldn't cause him anymore pain. As gently as he could the warlock cupped Alec's face and brushed his thumbs over his cheeks, trying to awaken his boyfriend.

"Alexander…darling…wake up." Magnus choked out through tears.

"What do you think, Magnus?" Katrina's voice shattered the moment and startled the warlock. The witch's red stiletto heels clicked across the floor after she slammed the door shut and sauntered to the other side of Alec's chair, her hand ghosting over the unconscious boy's body.

"I left his pretty face untouched; just for you." Katrina said in a low almost loving voice, her cold demon mark red eyes sweeping Alec's muscular body, then flicking up to gaze at Magnus. The witch's fiery red hair was pulled away from her face into a loose bun revealing the row of tiny black horns that framed her pale forehead outlining her hairline.

Magnus snapped his blazing eyes up and glared at the witch the moment she slammed the door and watched her progress towards him. He reached out and magically shoved her away from Alec lifting his other hand that controlled a conjured blue flame dancing between his fingers threateningly.

"Do not touch him ever again. You've done enough already."

Katrina clicked her tongue and shook her head disapprovingly. "I was really hoping we could handle this situation in a civilized manner." Without warning Katrina thrust her hand towards Magnus throwing him across the room and pinning him against the opposite wall, before returning to Alec's side. Still holding Magnus in place she leaned down over the unconscious shadowhunter and began speaking lowly in Latin while running her other hand gently down Alec's face.

Magnus struggled for a moment before being able to break the witch's hold, making him drop heavily to the ground. The warlock swiftly jumped to his feet and was about to fling Katrina away from his boyfriend again when his eyes connected with a sight he worried he would never see again. Alexander's gorgeous pain-filled blue eyes were looking tiredly at Magnus and the warlock watched numbly as his innocent shadowhunter processed what was happening and a look of panic flashed across his face.

"Ma…Mags?" Alec's rough strained voice asked.

"That's right darling. Just relax for a moment and I'll get you out of here in no time." Magnus answered back surely with a small comforting smile.

"Oh; how sweet. I knew you would give in to me eventually, Magnus." Katrina said from her place next to Alec.

Alexander's slightly glassy eyes shifted between the two magical beings and widened in alarm when he realized what his captor was saying. "NO! Magnus you can't give her the book! You promise!" Alec shouted in a panic.

But as Alec yelled Katrina began releasing the straps on the shadowhunter's chair unnoticed and when he was free she yanked him harshly to his feet by his still bound hands.

Alec cried out in agony and struggled to even out his breathing as the witch pulled him against her chest, aggravating his many wounds and placed a sharp knife at his throat. She then positioned her bright red lips next to Alec's ear and whispered, "That's enough talking out of you, Nephilim! I would hate to have to kill you after Magnus has gone to so much trouble to save your pathetic little life."

Alec clenched his jaw and Katrina returned her attention to Magnus who had been slowly closing the distance between them.

"We both know you love this boy Magnus, even I can see that and I'm a…what did you call me? A soulless witch." As Katrina spoke her grip on Alec tightened and the pressure of the dagger at his throat slowly increased until it created a small shallow cut. Alec hissed and a distressing trickle of blood trailed down his pale neck. "If I were you I wouldn't take another step unless I say to."

Magnus stopped immediately and raised both of his hands up in surrender.

"Good boy. Now where is my book?"

Magnus carefully slid his perfectly manicured hand into the breast-pocket of his forest green trench coat, but Alec's pleading voice caused him to pause.

"Magnus, please…don't. She'll destroy everything we love, with that book she could destroy the entire world…I'm not worth that."

Magnus gazed sadly into Alec's pleading eyes, "I'm sorry Alexander, but its' like I said before…there is no world without you." With his words the warlock reached into his pocket fully and pulled out the small ivory leather-bound book with gilded Latin lettering.

"Oh! I can feel the book's power from here. Oh, Magnus how are you not using this book everyday to get every little thing your heart desires?" Katrina closed her eyes and imagined all the possibilities the power of the book could bring her, causing a wicked smile to appear on her smooth pale face.

Suddenly her smile dropped and her blood-red eyes narrowed at Magnus. "Place the book on that table and walk away." She commanded.

"No."

"No?" Katrina tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I will bring the book to you and switch it for Alexander." Magnus said back firmly his eyes hard and unwavering, glaring at Katrina.

"Fine." The witch agreed and put the knife at Alec's throat away before holding her hand out towards Magnus expectantly.

The room fell deathly silent with Alexander's ragged breathing and Magnus's approaching footsteps the only noises to be heard. Slowly the warlock closed the distance between his enemy and injured lover; one hand holding out The Book of The White while his other hand reached for his boyfriend. At the exacted moment Katrina's wicked fingers curled around the ancient spellbook Magnus pulled Alexander out of her cruel hands and to his chest. Katrina laughed a shrill crazed laugh and turned to leave with the book. Magnus held Alec in his protective arms and spoke to Katrina in a rush.

"You know Katrina, you never should have messed with The High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus said in a dangerous voice.

Katrina turned to Magnus with a smile on her face. "I don't know. Everything seems to have worked out perfectly."

But just as the witch's hand brushed the doorknob the door burst open from the other side and standing in the doorway was Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Simon armed and angry. Katrina took two steps back into the room when Magnus's voice drifted to her ears.

"_invalidus prohibere_ _motus_!"

Katrina screamed in rage but could do nothing else as her power drained and she was frozen from Magnus's incantation. She watched as the blond shadowhunter she threw off the roof during her initial attack walked up to her; his weapon held in a threatening grip.

"No one hurts my brother." Jace said fiercely.

"Our brother." Isabelle walked up next to Jace. "You have a lot to answer for, witch. We are taking you to the clave; you'll be lucky to ever see the light of day again."

With their words the four teens secured their prisoner and began pulling her from the room.

Katrina shrieked and thrashed as best she could. "This is not over Magnus Bane! I will have The Book of The White at my command and you will regret ever having crossed me!"

Magnus didn't listen to Katrina's screams; all he wanted to do was check on Alec and bring him home where the rest of the group was going to meet them. With extreme care Magnus lowered Alec to the ground to get a better look at his injuries. Magnus's eyes swept his boyfriend's chest taking in each and every gruesome wound, guilt stabbing his heart with each cut. The warlock pulled his gaze up to his Alec's face and was met with shining blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Magnus," Alec's voice caught with emotion. The dark-haired shadowhunter closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, making few stray tears escape down his face.

Magnus wiped the tears away softly and cleared his throat to speak, but was cut off by Alec trying to talk again.

"Magnus could you take…take these off…please." The shadowhunter pleaded lifting his bound wrist up and shaking them lightly, his gaze never leaving the warlock's concerned eyes. And Magnus quickly compiled with his boyfriend's request. It took only a moment for Magnus to gently remove the offending restraints, but for each second Magnus took he scolded himself for taking too long.

Alec's hands shook; with pain or exhaustion the warlock wasn't sure but he was sure about one thing. He was sure that Alexander's hand was as steady and strong as a trained shadowhunter's should be; as he griped the back of Magnus's head the moment his hands were free and crashed their lips together in a breathtaking passionate kiss. The kiss was the kind of kiss that told the warlock how much he was missed and loved by his shadowhunter; the kind of kiss you could get lost for days in.

When the two finally pulled apart, both gazing deeply into each other's eyes with their chest heaving from the lack of air Alec smiled and said in a broken exhausted voice, "Hi."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! This was my first attempt at a Mortal Instruments story and I would love to hear what you all thought. Reviews are always welcome!

Latin translations:

invalidus~ powerless

prohibere motus~ stop motion


End file.
